


Different Perspective But No Voice

by Gravytrain101



Series: Quantum Leap Oneshots [2]
Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: 1950s, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Frustration, Racism, Segregation, jail cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Sam (aka Jesse Tyler) is stuck in a jail cell for taking his granddaughter to a whites only hospital for treatment. As he waits to be released he thinks about how different people were treated in the 50s. He knows things will change for African Americans but that doesn't mean it hurts any less when he sees how they were treated before. He just wishes someone would listen to him and take a stand for once.Different take on the episode called "The Color of Truth" (Season 1, Episode 7).
Relationships: Sam Beckett & Al Calavicci
Series: Quantum Leap Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984519
Kudos: 6





	Different Perspective But No Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different take on my favorite episode in Season 1 ("The Color of Truth"). I hope you like it. Please read and enjoy!

Al’s POV:   
“Tina was just trying to make me jealous!” I exclaimed as I paced the jail cell where Sam was being held, “Isn’t that great Sam? Sam?” 

I turned towards him to find him staring at the ground, looking absolutely miserable. 

God. How can I be such an idiot? My best friend, my little brother needs me to be there for him. He doesn’t need me talking about my love life… again. 

“Sam,” I started as I went to kneel in front of him so we could look each other in the eye, “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s Jesse,” he responded. 

“Jesse? What’s wrong with Jesse?” I asked. 

“I can’t handle the way people are treating people like Jesse,” he started as he began tearing up, “They wouldn’t let a hungry man sit at a counter to get something to eat. They were willing to let a young woman die because of her skin color! I know that people see what’s going on here and know that it’s wrong, but they don’t do anything!” 

“Sam,” I sighed, knowing that he needed to get this out of his system before I say anything more. 

“I can’t do anything without getting dirty looks thrown at me!” he yelled as tears started to fall down his cheeks, “I just can’t imagine what it must be like to live like this for years! This is no way to live. Being someone’s servant! Not being trusted. Not being treated like a human being! An equal! I bet white people wouldn’t want to be treated like this! But in their minds, just because people like Jesse don’t look like them then it automatically gives them the right to harass them! That is unreasonable Al.” 

“I know,” I said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves. 

Man, would I give anything just to be able to hug him. Put my arm around him. Give him some form of physical contact for comfort. I guess I’m just going to have to comfort him with my words. I don’t think this is going to go well, Sam was always better with words than I was. 

“Look Sam,” I sighed as I tried to find the words, “You just have to remember that things do get better. Pretty soon there will be people named Martin Luther King Jr and Rosa Parks out there in the world making a difference. They will make such an impact on the world that kids 60 years from now would be learning about them in their history class! I’m sorry you have to go through this Sam, I really am. I would trade places with you in a heartbeat but we both know I can’t.” 

“What do I do Al? I don’t think I can just sit on my hands and watch this happen,” he said. 

“You’re gonna have to,” I snapped, “Running that girl off the road and burning the cross is just the tip of the iceberg. They could really hurt you Sam. They could hurt Jesse’s family and all the other black people in this town! You aren’t going to be here much longer so you’re just gonna have to bite your tongue on this one. Just keep your head down and your mouth shut. It’s for your own good Sam, trust me.” 

“I do,” he sighed as he looked up to see the guard entering the room, “This is going to be a long day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that I did not intend to offend anyone with this piece of work. This has just been a story brewing in my mind ever since I saw this episode. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think of it down below!


End file.
